Rumor has It
by nOnymOus
Summary: Rumor has it that Bryan and Kai are making out.. if you know what I mean. BK, slash, swearing, oneshot.


My second beyblade :DD. Shall I dedicate this to my friends again:DD

Disclaimed. I don't on the characters or even the title of this fanfic :c

Warning: Slash. If you don't like two boys being together, leave.

Warning2: OOC-ness. That's due to the fact that I don't write normally beyblade.

--

"Kai! Hey Kai!"

The Hiwatari huffed. Lunchtime at the abbey usually left the corridors empty, save for the occasional late comers. The half-Russian had hoped no one would notice his absence in the cafeteria.

Apparently, he was wrong.

"What is it _now_ Tala?" he asked, turning around to face his teammate.

"You're not going out with Bryan, are you?" the unusually blunt carrot top asked, eyes already narrowed in suspicion. If Kai was eating something, he'd probably choke on it. If he was drinking something, he'd probably spit it all over Tala. However, he was a person of grace, so even he was eating or drinking, he wouldn't do it.

"Whatever gave you that _idiotic_ idea?" he asked, stressing on the adjective. Honestly, was the world going mad?

Tala shrugged casually. "You know, people from left and right. The walls of this old abbey aren't as thick as one would hope you know," he commented. "After hearing Ian telling Spencer that you two shagged, the rumor spread like fire." Kai eyed his abbey mate skeptically before replying.

"I can't believe you'd rather believe that tiny gossip than me."

"But you didn't say anything—"

"That's my point."

Tala searched Kai with piercing blue eyes before changing his expression into an embarrassed, though somewhat still suspicious look.

"All right, fine. I believe you."

"Of course you do. Will you leave me in peace now?" Tala shrugged again and left, heading back to the direction of the cafeteria.

Kai sighed once his teammate was gone. That was just stressful.

Silently, the bluenette made his way to the dormitory area. The place was eerily quiet, not used to being alone when everyone else was somewhere else. He trudged the wooden floors until he finally stumbled upon the door he was looking for. He turned the knob only to find it locked. Kai rolled his eyes, duh. He raised his fist to knock but was beaten by a voice.

"Go away!" cried a gruff voice from inside.

"It's me," Kai called out from outside. Silence was replaced the quick shuffling of feet and the turning of a knob. Kai stepped back as the door opened to reveal Bryan. Before the younger boy could say anything though, Kai beat him, literally, with a punch on the face.

"Fuck," the Kuznetsov muttered. "What was that for Hiwatari?" he demanded, checking his face to see if any serious damage was done. When he saw that his face was going to be perfectly fine, he turned to face the other occupant of the room, waiting for an explanation.

"What do you mean what was that for? You just don't around kissing the smirk off people's mouth."

"Oh, so if I was able to wipe the smirk off your face, I take it you enjoyed it?" Bryan asked, face still expressionless. Kai thought it over and decided that he was not going to answer that question.

"Fine, bastard," Bryan spat out. "But since you're here, I take it you're going to say yes to my offer?"

"I wouldn't call it an offer but the answer is yes." For once, Bryan grinned and quickly pulled Kai out of the room.

"Great! Let's go do shitty things couples do when they're alone," he said somewhat sarcastically.

By the end of the day, Kai was facing, not just a hot guy in bed, but also a massive headache. Apparently, the Russian's definition of 'shitty things couples do when they're alone' was making out in front of the whole cafeteria. Of course, since everyone was more or less afraid of Bryan, they flocked to Kai for questions. Tala had done nothing but loom over him menacingly for lying. Ian and Spencer did nothing to help: the two were exchanging scarps from everyone they made a bet with.

He truly hated relationships.

--

END!

LOL, I had fun trying to write this :DD. Quick fact: this was suppose to be a yugioh fanfic. God, I need to update my darkshipping quick. Heh. Anyway, check out my other beyblade fanfic, it's a laugh ;P.


End file.
